sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kim Bum
thumb|344px|Kim Bum Perfil Nombre: '김범 / ''Kim Bum (Kim Bom) * '''Nombre Real: 김상범 / Kim Sang Bum * Apodos: Kim Beom, Kimu Bomu en japonés (キム•ボム) * Fecha de nacimiento: 07-Julio-1989 (27 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seul, Corea Del Sur * Profesión: Actor, cantante y modelo. * Estatura: 181 cm. * Tipo sanguíneo: O * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente Biografia Kim Bum actor, cantante y modelo, nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989.Mientras crecía, Kim Bum destacó en los deportes (jugaba fútbol en la escuela media), manteniendo al mismo tiempo altas calificaciones. La primera vez que se interesó por el mundo del espectáculo,mientras que estaba en la escuela secundaria, fue después de asistir a los "Korean Film Award". Kim Bum vió de cerca, como los artistas recibían premios y al mismo tiempo la adulación de sus compañeros y el público. Esto cautivó a Kim Bum y lo atrajo hacia el mundo de la actuación. Kim ganó la Survival Star Audition, y fue puesto en el 8.º lugar, pero debido a que solo tenía 17 años, el no pudo proseguir con la audición, debido a que el programa fue armado para actores de 20 años. Survival Star Audition le abrió muchas oportunidades a Kim, el recibió múltiples roles y su popularidad disparó. En 2008, Kim ganó el Netizen Popularity Award en el Festival de Drama Coreano. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro. Su papel más famoso fue interpretar al joven Lee Dong Chul en "East of Eden" y a So Yi-jung (Sojiroh Nishikado), uno de los miembros del F4, en Boys Before Flowers, la versión coreana del manga japonés "Hana Yori Dango". Dramas * Hide Your Identity (tvN, 2015) * V-Love (Tencent(China), 2014) * The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) * That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) * The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo * Dream (SBS, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas de Dramas * "I`m going to meet"'' '- tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) * '''"Confession" - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) * The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String" '''- tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) Peliculas * Lovers & Movies (2015) * The Rebirth of Love / 重生恋人 (2015) * Psycho-Metry (The Gifted Hands) (2013) * Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) * Love is (2010) * Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) * Fly High (2009) * 71 (2009) * I Like It Hot (2008) * Death Bell (2008) Programas de TV * Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) cameo ep. 3 * Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) Anuncios * '''2013: Eichitoo (temp.otoño-invierno) * 2012: Eichitoo (con Ariel Lin) * 2012: Olé Strawberry Coco * 2011: Ringpang Doughnut * 2010: Edwin * 2009: Bon.I.F * 2009: AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) * 2009: Maximus Coffee (con Seo Woo) * 2009: Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) * 2009: Hanbul Cosmetics * 2009: T.I. For Men * 2009: LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) * 2009: '''Spris (con Go Ah Ra) * '''2008: '''KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) * '''2007: Ottogi Ramyeon * 2007: 'Jindo P.S.1 * '''2007: '''Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) * '''2006: '''KTF Videos Musicales * Wonder Girls - '"This Fool" * Clazziquai - "Wizard Of Oz" ''' (Junto a Kibum de Super Junior y Lee Yeon Hee) Premios y Nominaciones * '''2008 2nd Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad Netizen (East of Eden) * 2009 ''' '''45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Nominación para Mejor Nuevo Actor de la Tv (East of Eden) * 2009 ''' '''3rd Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Nominación por chico mas sexy de dramas (Boys Before Flowers) * 2009 ''' '''Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim So Eun (Boys Before Flowers) * 2009 ''' '''Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Premio a la Mejor Estrella Masculina * 2009 ''' '''SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la mejor Nueva Estrella (Dream) * 2009 ''' '''KBS Drama Awards: Nominación al Mejor Nuevo Actor (Boys Before Flowers) * 2010 ''' '''Barbie & Ken Awards: Ken Koreano del Año * 2013 Seoul International Drama Awards: Nominación para el Actor mas Popular (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * 2013 ''' '''49th Baeksang Arts Awards: Nominación al mejor Nuevo Actor en Películas (Psycho-Metry ) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: Nominación por la Excelencia de un Actor en Miniseries (That Winter, The Wind Blows) Curiosidades Familia: Padres, hermana menor, y prima (la cantante Jini). * Educación: '''Kyungbock High School. ** Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) * '''Idiomas: Coreano, Chino, Inglés , Japonés. * Aficiones: '''Videojuegos, películas y música rap. * '''Deportes: Kendo y fútbol. * Religión: Católico. * Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong, Kim So Eun, Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Jung Il Woo. * Para el drama Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats, tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook Soo, debido a esto le diagnosticaron artritis degenerativa. * La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. * Tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. * El 4 de febrero un representante de King Kong Entertainment reveló que “Kim Bum recientemente sufrió una infección del norovirus, como tal tuvo un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows * Su lema es.-"Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perdere de nuevo" * Durante una entrevista admitió que había salido con seis chicas antes de cumplir los 18. * El 24 de octubre(2014), se celebró una conferencia de prensa para una nueva película china titulada "El Renacimiento del Amor" (重生恋人), protagonizada por Kim Bum (Corea), Joe Cheng (Taiwan) y Wang Likun (China). * Kim Bum parece ser más activo en China en los últimos tiempos. Aparte de esta nueva película, también es protagonista de un drama chino "V-Amor" (40 capitulos),que se emitió entre el 21 de julio y 8 de septiembre 2014. * Fue novio de una chica llamada Kim Min Sun, esta misma chica fue novia de Nichkhun (2010) en un programa de "Mnet Scandal" donde chicas normales salían con personas famosas por una semana. Enlaces * Página Oficial (Agencia) * Twitter Oficial * Pagina Oficial Facebook * Perfil (Cyworld) * Hancinema * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * me2day Galeria 274px-004_Kimbum.jpg|kim bum 914491_image2_1.jpg|kim bum 10_1.jpeg|kim bum kim bum.jpg|kim bum kimbum_gq1.jpg|kim bum KimBum6.jpg|kim bum Kim-Bum-19.jpg|kim bum Uri-KiM-BuM-kim-bum-7071081-333-500.jpg|kim bum Kim-Sang-Bum-kim-bum-35496682-1365-2048.jpg|kim bum kim-bum-kim-bum-16088992-811-1162.jpg|kim bum Kimbumasianhaircut.jpg|kim bum KIMBUM2.jpg|kim bum kim4s.jpg|kim bum Kim-bum 1435037909 kim bum2.jpg|kim bum 8661779238_d4f677bd6b_b.jpg|kim bum 3616812506_bcabcbd72b.jpg|kim bum kim bum best actorazos 3.jpg|kim bum